Aleu
Aleu is a character and the main protagonist of Balto II Wolf Quest. She is the daughter of Balto and Jenna. Appearance Aleu has sandy-grey fur, with a lighter underbelly. While mostly looking like her father, she shares some similarities to her mother. She has a more wolf-like appearance than her father. It is unknown why, but she resembles a wolf far more than a dog. In her original appearance and the Wolf and the Hound she is a normal Wolf Dog but in The Anthro Saga she wears a similar style dress to Pocahontas but she still goes barefoot yet on trial she wears the same but instead wears standard coloured tights and goes barefoot. Literature The Wolf and the Hound Aleu is one of the main protagonists in the story The Wolf and the Hound. In the story she is taken to a wolf pack but abandons the pack and runs away where she meets Copper and after a fiery relationship eventually develops a relationship with him which also exists in the Anthro World similar to the relationship between Krypto andKryptoBrainy Barker. After Charlie defends her from Amos Slade, Aleu's fiery spirit disappears from Copper and goes onto Charlie who later makes her understand and takes her back to the pack. Four years pass and friends are now enemies but later become friends again but their relationship develops much more much to the dismay of Niju who only wants Aleu because she is the most beautiful wolf in the pack. Eventually the constant failures become the last straw with Niju and in an attempt to get Aleu he kidnaps her but is ultimately killed by the one he sought to keep for himself. Aleu is welcomed into Amos' family and she spends the rest of her time with Copper. The Anthro Saga In the Anthro Saga, Aleu continues as the daughter of Balto and Jenna; her siblings also remain the same such as Kodi still being her brother. Alongside Robin Hood and his family, Aleu's family are also family friends of Fox and his family with Aleu also being friendly with Charmer as they both share the same occupation. In the case of Aleu, however, her roles are largely uniform and restricted to fantasy as she works for Thunderzone Filmworks, which is known for its fantasy films. Her credits include: * Thief of the East, where she was also the titular character just as Charmer was the titular character in another film of hers. * Slaves of the East, the only film she was involved in that was filmed with a different company in the form of Imagination Film. * Vampires Without Faith. * Crossbow of the Skull. * Snakes and Necromancers. * Foreigner of the Past. * Serpents of Gold. * Owl of the Gods. * Extinction of Nightmares. * Symbols of the Maze. * The Name of Hell. But she has also appeared with Charmer in Vultures of the Shadow and Slaves of the East. In addition to this, her relationship with Copper from The Wolf and the Hound also continues. Under the Junta, Aleu and her family are sent to Majlinka and then to Trebdanek during the Junta years. During the whole of the Junta years Aleu is forced into being a guard. After the Junta years her time as a guard results in her arrest and trial but she is released. Appearances * The Wolf and the Hound Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wolves Category:Canon Category:Suspected Animalian criminals Category:Heroes